All The Little Things
by Daelena
Summary: Jack thinks about all of the things, both big and small, that he loves about Ianto. A pure Janto fluff fic. Ianto/Jack. Thirteenth of the "Immortal Janto" series


All The Little Things

_Disclaimer__: Nope, I am most definitely not making any money off of this. This is purely for my own entertainment purposes (and yours, if you are reading this!)._

_Summary__: Jack thinks about all of the things, both big and small, that he loves about Ianto. A pure Janto fluff fic. Ianto/Jack. Part of the "Immortal Janto" series._

_Not so much a plot, more of a reflection on Ianto by Jack. It's sort of in line with "Things Lost and Things Gained," but from Jack's perspective._

_Here, for your own love and viewing, an oneshot about the love of two immortal men. Enjoy!_

It was hard to imagine how he might have lived like if he didn't have Ianto with him. Those five years after the Welshman's first death had been very hard, more brutal than Jack would care to admit (even to Ianto). He had seen little reminders of Ianto in everything and everywhere. The sight of Ianto strolling out of the TARDIS, putting on Jack's old coat, was nothing short of divine.

Still, every day, Jack was impressed with how much he loved Ianto and there was so much about Ianto to love.

It was Ianto's smile, the way it lit up his whole face, making his eyes sparkle and shine in just the way that made Jack's heart skip a beat. Even when they were in the midst of a crisis and everything looked utterly grim, all Ianto had to do was smile and Jack firmly believed that everything would be okay. There were different degrees to that smile, ranging from the quiet, almost shy smile that most of the universe saw, to the full-blown mad grin that came whenever the Doctor had a crazy, brilliant idea, to the warm smile that he always gave to the twins, to that devilishly handsome and oh-so-sexy smirk that he reserved solely for Jack.

It was Ianto's witty remarks and retorts, which always kept Jack on his toes. Ianto had a way of knock Jack (or Donna or the Doctor) down a peg, when they really needed it. He was practical and he had a sense of humor. That made for a deadly combination, especially when one finds oneself aboard a ship that traversed both space and time. Jack had always been impressed by Ianto's ability to add a pithy comeback into a conversation without a moment's hesitation. He had noticed it back at Torchwood and had summarily been drawn in.

Then, there was the way that Ianto interacted with the twins. Jack always kept an eye out for when Ianto went into "uncle" mode. He was caring and gentle, everything that might be expected from a man who was dealing with small children. But, at the same time, he had an air of authority that meant that the two would listen to him (because they loved and respected him) if the situation ever arose that he needed to get them to safety. Plus, Jack noted, Ianto did tell wonderful stories to them, even if Jack was partial to his own bedtime tales.

Of course, it should always go without saying that Jack loves Ianto's coffee. Ianto was magic in that department, no questions asked. Ianto was the only person on the TARDIS who was allowed to touch the coffee machine.

By extension, Ianto is a wonderful cook. Jack can hold his own in the kitchen and whip a mean meal whenever he feels so inclined, but Ianto can cook! From animal-shaped pancakes at any meal for anyone who asks nicely to a dessert that should belong in a five-star restaurant because it's so sinfully good, Ianto kept the rest of them well-fed.

Then there's the determined Ianto, the Ianto who will see the day end better than it began, the Ianto who wants to fix problems. That causes problems, of course, but Jack knows that, as long as Ianto is safe, when the day does end, he's willing to go along with the plan and help out, where he can because things tend to get interesting along the way. Putting Ianto, the Doctor, and Donna into a room and having them solve a problem always leads to interesting results. More often than not, Jack's the one who deals with the panicking people (Ianto does help out there, when he can) and baby-sit for the twins (not that Jack minds, of course, he loves the two as if they were his own).

Jack loves the Ianto he holds at night. When they're alone, that's when Ianto is at his purest. That's when Ianto quietly shares his secrets, the ones that he had been keeping from Jack, for Jack's own sake. That's when they make the sweetest and most tender love of Jack's long life. That's when they can share the hopes and dreams that they have.

Oh, they have their fights and disagreements, as any married couple does, but Jack's reasonable, when he wants to be. He knows when Ianto's going to win (which happens quite a lot, of late). He also knows that it's better to be open and honest with Ianto because communication is integral to their survival and the survival of the people who are counting on them in a dire situation.

Besides, loud arguments always lead to really amazing make-up sex.

Still, Jack finds that he is always drawn to Ianto Jones.

Ianto balances him, keeps him grounded in reality and provides him hope for the future. Ianto makes him smile, laugh, cry, yell, scream, and so much more. It's the little things too, the habits and quirks.

Like the way that Ianto buttons his waistcoat in the morning (from the bottom up) and unbuttons it at night (from the top down), or the way that he always brushes his hand against the TARDIS's walls in the hallway, as if to say a private "thank you" to the ship. It's the way that Ianto plays with his engagement and wedding rings when he needs reassurance and the way he sighs when he's tired. It's the smell of his shampoo, not quite vanilla but something warm and comforting and purely Ianto.

And, it's the way he puts his whole heart into every "I love you" to Jack.

Every time Ianto does something for Jack, makes some small gesture that is pure Ianto, like holding Jack's coat for him as he puts it on, or put his chin on Jack's shoulder at the end of a day, or take Jack's hand and squeeze it in that comforting way of Iantos, Jack can't help but fall even more in love with his husband.

In love is where they'll stay and Jack couldn't be happier!

_That's that, another fluffy Janto fic. You know what to do! Reviews, please. This author really likes them. They give encouragement for more stories._


End file.
